


Mornings

by httpsawesome



Series: Femslash drabble challenge [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash drabble challenge, Fluff, Mornings, my gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash drabble challenge #1: mornings </p>
<p>Peggy would prepare two cups every morning, one of coffee and one of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something since I haven't for a really long time. I'm eventually going to do thirty of these but not every day, more of just when I've been dead for a long time.
> 
> Not all will be carternelli either.

Peggy would prepare two cups every morning, one of coffee and one of tea. She would start the tea first, since to do it right it takes longer. She usually starts the coffee when they would be done at around the same time (unless she pissed her off, than by the time Angie would wake up it would be cold and she would already be in the shower.)

When Angie finally wakes up to join her, they would have the same conversation every morning. Angie would dumps spoonfuls of sugar before taking a sip, Peggy would voice her disgust, and Angie would snap back with some joke about being in America while drinking tea is disgusting. 

They both live for their morning moments, their entire relationship is built up on their mornings. Back when they first met in high school, when Peggy was the weird British girl that liked to work on her muscles and Angie was the nerdy theater girl with a pimple problem, Angie would drive over every morning to pick her up. They cherished the music, the early morning traffic, the waiting in the parking lot trying to catch up on their homework before first period. 

The same deal as in college, except completely different. Angie thinking it would be cute to send good morning texts every day, the weekend skype chats that start at night but almost always went until the sun showed its face, the morning over christmas break when Peggy woke up with a hangover but still tipsy enough to kiss her for the first time. 

Peggy thought about all of those moments when she asked “do you really need that much sugar?” and Angie replied “you would understand if you drank actual coffee, not the British knockoff.”

They both shared a loving smile. They both took a sip. 


End file.
